


Angel

by orphan_account



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuhua and Soojin meet the day before school, and don't get along, so when they see each other the next day things don't go well. Until they do.orEnemies to lovers
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 90





	Angel

Shuhua practically danced down the road, completely engulfed in the loud music playing from her earbuds. In fact she was so entranced that she didn't notice the figure walking towards her. 

-Thud-

Shuhua feel to the ground next to someone.

"Watch where you're going." A voice exclaimed, slightly muffled by the headphones. 

Looking up Shuhua gasped, It was an angel. "An angel." She whispered, not realizing she was saying it loudly because of the music. 

"I'm not an angel." The annoyed girl said.

If Shuhua wasn't well Shuhua, she would of been embarrassed. Instead she pulled out her earbuds and looked at the girl, tilting her head. "Lies!" she exclaimed, making the girl jump. 

The frown already on her face deepened to a scowl. It was starting to annoy Shuhua. Or it would of started to annoy Shuhua if the girl wasn't so cute. 

She giggled "I'm sorry." 

The girl's frown lessened slightly, "Well, okay then." 

Shuhua was slightly off put by her rudeness, the girl had bumped into her too. It wasn't entirely her fault. She may of been cute, but that doesn't matter if your're a jerk. Shuhua's always apparent grin faded, and she got up. if the girl didn't like her then she would leave. 

And so she did, walking of into the night towards her house. She could barely keep herself from looking back at the so-called angel. 

-

Soojin looked at the girl walking away realizing she was still sitting on the road. How rude. She could of at least said goodbye. Soojin knew that maybe she wasn't good at talking to people and came of as an asshole, but at least she would of had the courtesy to say goodbye. It's not like she had been the one to suddenly barrel into someone. Also, who calls someone an angel. A stranger no less. 

Sighing she got up, paranoid that if she sat there any longer that the next time she got hit it would be by a car instead of a person. 

The stars shone, and she looked at the time. It was 9:05.

Crap.

She had missed curfew. 

Not only that it was the day before school. 

This was all that strange girl's fault. 

-

Soojin sighed to herself, listening to Miyeon, Minnie, and Soyeon talk her ear off. Honestly as much as she missed Miyeon and Minnie during class, she wasn't sure if she could handle it if they were in the same grade. Soyeon was loud enough. 

They were hanging out by the entrance, enjoying the fresh air before class. Or rather the others were enjoying the air, Soojin was just cold. It was windy and had just rained, the weather was not the nicest. 

Suddenly a voice erupted from beside her, "Angel!"

No, it wasn't.

Soojin turned to look over at who had spoken. Of course it was her. 

"It's yo-" Soojin clamped a hand over the strange girl's mouth. 

Her friends looked at her, as if to ask what the fuck? 

The girl who had been standing next to the girl looked at her, "Are you the angel Shuhua told me about?" She asked.

Oh, her name was Shuhua.

Soojin clamped another hand over her mouth, and then prompted to say "Shush." 

Then quickly she moved her hands to the loud mouth's wrists, dragging them inside. 

"Why'd you do that?" Shuhua exclaimed, while the other girl smiled and said "I'm Yugi!"

God. 

"You're not in my grade are you?" Soojin asked. 

"What grade?" 

"11th." 

Yugi frowned, "No we're 10th."

"What about your friends?" Shuhua said. 

"2 are in 12th, and 1 is in 11th." 

Shuhua smiled, "Well now you have two in 10th Angel."

"Please don't call me that, and no I do not."

"Why can't I call you that?"

"Just do not."

"Fine, ...Angel." Shuhua said, laughing, pulling Yugi away down the hall before Soojin could respond.

Soyeon walked up behind her. "So angel, what was that?"

Soojin sighed, "Nothing."

-

Yugi giggled next to her, "I can see why you call her Angel." 

Shuhua rolled her eyes, "Back off she's mine."

"I thought you said she was a jerk to you." 

Shrugging Shuhua said, "That can change."

"Oh!" Yugi exclaimed, "Smooth."

The teacher looked at them, obviously confused, but Shuhua just smiled at her innocently. 

When the teacher stopped looking at them Yugi whispered to her, "I have a plan."

"What?" Shuhua asked.

"I'm meet Soyeon at summer camp, we are kinda friends." 

Shuhua's eyes lit up, "So you can hang out with her, and bring me, and I can see Angel."

"Exactly, see this is why we're friends, great minds think alike."

-

It was one day later, and Yugi's plan had worked perfectly. And because of that Shuhua was sitting in Soyeon's room staring at the angel who was sitting on the bed.

"Stop staring." The girl said. 

"Be nice Soojin." Soyeon said, "Or should I say Angel."

Shuhua giggled, but inside she was jumping up and down. She now knew the angel's name.

Soojin however glared at the both of them.

"So why do you call her angel?" Soyeon asked.

"Because she is one." Shuhua said.

The blush that covered Soojin's face only encouraged Shuhua more. "Also, she fell from heaven."

"I fell because you bumped into me." 

"Same difference." Shuhua said, "Right, Yugi?"

"For sure." Yugi exclaimed, always having Shuhua's back.

Then, Yugi went on to the next stage of the plan. "Soyeon want to go outside?" 

"Yeah, sure. Do you want to Soojin?" 

Soojin smiled, rolling her eyes "You know I hate the outside." 

"Suit yourself."

Shuhua watched as the two left, leaving her alone with Angel. Soojin. Soojin the angel.

Shuhua was glad she had always been bold, because what she did next was bold. 

Moving over to sit next to Soojin, she said "So you dating anyone?"

"N-no." Soojin stuttered, obviously taken aback. 

"Well then, date me."

"You can't just say things like that the day after you meet someone." Soojin exclaimed, blushing again. 

She didn't say no. "I just did. So what's your answer."

"Maybe."

Oh. 

Oh!

At that moment Yugi and Soyeon returned, making Shuhua glare at them.

"What?" Soyeon asked.

-

Soojin had no idea why she said maybe. Shuhua was annoying. Well, it was kind of cute. Wait what? Cute. No. She was annoying. Even if it was endearing. 

God, even her thoughts were betraying her. She better not of fallen for this girl. They meet by literally bumping into each other. Then again, maybe she didn't like her. Maybe the boldness of the question had just surprised her. 

Soyeon and Yugi pushed Shuhua over into Soojin, making room for themselves. This was not going well. Why did she even care how close the girl was? She thanked whatever was looking out for her when Yugi put a laptop in between Soyeon and Shuhua. It was playing a movie, making it much easier for Soojin to ignore Shuhua. 

She had always had a problem with getting crushes easily, even if she had never admitted it. And this, she finally admitted to herself, was a crush. 

Crap.

Well, she might as well say yes.

They could go on a date, and if it didn't work out she could end it.

"Hey, Shuhua." Soojin said. 

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay." Shuhua said calmly, but Soojin could tell she was exploding with joy on the inside.

"Yes to what?" Soyeon asked, making Yugi laugh.

"None of your business that's what." Soojin said. 

...

1 year later Soojin looked down at the girl in her lap. Shuhua's face was screwed up in concentration, trying to do her homework. Finally she gave up, throwing the homework down, and looking up at Soojin. 

"Can we do something else?" Shuhua asked.

Soojin smiled at her, "Yes."

And so Shuhua kissed her, and it was better than every other time. It always was.

Their hearts beat as one, and Soojin could almost see that night when they had first meet. 

This time when Shuhua bumped into her, pushing her down onto the bed she didn't mind nearly as much.

"I told you you're an angel." Shuhua whispered against her lips.

And all Soojin could do was blush. 

~Fin~


End file.
